


What's in a Name

by Branch



Series: Tennis Sanctuary [1]
Category: Prince of Tennis, Saiyuki
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 05:05:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Branch/pseuds/Branch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belial and Kanzeon have tea and discuss a sudden overlap in their areas of responsibility.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's in a Name

Belial took another sip of hir tea and aimed a glittering smile at the being across the table. "So. We’ve caught up on gossip, traded fashion tips, and one has flattered your latest blend. Don’t you think it’s time we got around to business?"

Kanzeon lips curled up in a smile. "I still say sheer is the perfect look for you."

"One will keep it in mind," Belial promised. "You’ll see it the day one sees you in a hat. A curl-brimmed felt number with peacock feathers, perhaps."

Kanzeon laughed. Belial half lidded hir eyes.

"Did you do it on purpose?"

"Do what?" Kanzeon asked, innocently, immediately continuing. "I would _never_ interfere in the working out of a Heavenly sentence."

Belial took a demure sip. "Excellent delivery," se judged. "Good form, not over-exaggerated. But the gleam in the eyes somewhat detracts from the sincerity."

"I’ll make a note of it," Kanzeon promised.

"You gave them their original names back," Belial murmured.

"Only my nephew, who has, no one could argue, been making excellent progress. Barring that lingering taste for guns." Kanzeon leaned back and crossed hir legs. "I certainly can’t be responsible for what two random humans name their children. Perhaps the mothers thought the names would be efficacious against the demonic blood from the fathers." Kanzeon’s smile was angelic.

Which was to say, Belial reflected, it was vicious, ruthless and hungry. Se couldn’t help approving, really. "Well, one will keep an eye on them, then," se said, rising. "Since they are, after all, the children of one’s own people."

"I wouldn’t have it any other way," Kanzeon purred.

 

**End**


End file.
